Blaine's not afraid of anything
by MoonShoesWarbler
Summary: When Kurt's fear is exposed to Blaine, he's surprised when Blaine's not afraid at all. Now he's determined to find out his boyfriends biggest fear, though it turns out to be a bigger challenge than Kurt thought. Klaine. Dedicated to the Kurt to my Blaine.
1. The unexpected guest

Kurt Hummel was determined to find out what his boyfriend was afraid of. It had all started with a study date. The two of them were in Kurt's room, the door open of course because Burt wouldn't allow them to study with it closed. The two of them were laying on their stomachs, their books and papers scattered across the foot of the bed.

The room was completely silent, Blaine attempting to figure out a math problem while Kurt read about the Civil War, when suddenly, Kurt let out a scream that would put anyone in a horror film to shame, jumping backwards so that his back was against the headboard of the bed.

Blaine, who was not expecting the suddenly loud noise, nor was he expecting his boyfriend to suddenly jump across to the other side of the bed, jumped himself before accidentally rolling to his side which caused him to fall off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"What? What happened?" Blaine asked quickly, expecting to see a zombie or a murderer in the doorway after he quickly sat up and saw the look of horror on his boyfriends face.

"Kill it!"

"Kill what?"

"How do you not see that... thing? It's huge, Blaine!"

Blaine looked around before his gaze returned to the foot of the bed. Walking across their papers and books was a rather large spider. Blaine tilted his head a moment before looking back at his boyfriend who still looked terrified.

"That's it?"

"Yes!"

"But it's just a spider, Kurt."

"A huge spider! Kill it! Now!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and laughed before cupping his hands around the spider and walking out the door, heading down the stairs and opening the front door. He put the spider on the ground outside before heading back to Kurt's room.

"Just so you know, I'm never holding your hands again."

"Why? Because I touched the spider?"

"Stop saying that word! And go wash your hands!"

Blaine laughed a bit and walked into the bathroom, Kurt following after him.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're acting silly."

"I am not acting silly!" Kurt shouted as Blaine finished washing his hands.

"It was just a daddy long legs, they don't do anything."

"If they don't do anything, why do they exist?"

"So they can crawl on your homework and freak you out."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I."

"Blaine!"

"It's true, the spider was trying to bring us closer together. He was a spider of love, like cupid but with more legs and less diapers, sent here so that I would have an excuse to comfort you in your time of need so that we would become closer as a couple." He pulled Kurt into a hug and rubbed his back. "There, there... you're safe now..."

Kurt yanked away, his face turning red from anger. "You are not funny!"

"It's kind of funny."

"It's _not_ funny, Blaine!"

"Okay, okay, it's not funny."

"Now I have to wash all my sheets."

"Why?"

"What if it laid eggs in my bed or something?"

"You really are paranoid, aren't you?"

"You know, you spend a lot of time here."

"So?"

"So, what if you fell asleep in my bed and baby spiders crawled in your mouth?"

"Kurt, that's disgusting."

"Then you understand why I have to wash the sheets."

Blaine sighed as Kurt moved the books and papers to the desk and started ripping the sheets off his bed. "I can't believe you weren't freaked out at all."

"Spiders don't really scare me."

"Well, what does scare you?"

"I don't know, I don't exactly get scared very often."

It was at that moment that Kurt became determined to find out what did scare Blaine. Everyone had to be scared of something, right? Well, when it came to Blaine, Kurt was determined to find out what that something was.


	2. A trip to the pet store

"Blaine it's pouring! My outfits going to be ruined!"

"Let's head inside this pet store, just until the rain slows down."

Walking through the door, Blaine messed with his hair a bit to make sure the rain hadn't ruined it, Kurt doing the same before smiling as a thought came to him.

"While we're trapped here, we might as well look at all the pets for sale."

Blaine's face lit up and he instantly raced over to where all the puppies were, petting them and waving at them.

Kurt laughed to himself, walking over to Blaine. "Yes, Blaine... go... be with your people."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious."

"You know you're a puppy, Blaine."

"Well, if I'm a puppy, you're a kitten."

"Being a kitten is cool."

"So is being a puppy."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that." He said with a playful wink, glancing at the kittens before looking back at Blaine. "The cats are really cute."

Blaine walked over and smiled at a purring kitten who was pawing at his hand through the cage.

"Yeah, I wonder what other animals they have here..."

Blaine wandered over, looking at hamsters, ferrets, bunnies, while Kurt wandered over to the birds.

"I wonder if Blaine's afraid of birds..." He thought out loud, a parrot squawking in response.

"Afraid of birds, birds!" The parrot shouted.

"Nah, probably not."

"Probably not!" The bird repeated.

"If he's not afraid of them, I'm sure he's annoyed by them."

"Probably not!"

Kurt sighed. "Why am I even having this conversation with you, bird?"

"Not afraid! Probably not!"

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned loudly before smiling as a thought came to him.

"Hey Blaine! Check this out!" Blaine stopped making faces at the fish and made his way to where his boyfriend was, tilting his head slightly.

"Look, they have frogs, snakes, lizards-"

"Kurt! Look at the turtle! I love turtles! They're so cute!"

Kurt laughed a bit. "You are a puppy."

"Cause I like turtles?"

"Cause you got so excited. Puppies get ridiculously excited, like you."

"You love me and my puppy ways..."

"I do not deny this."

"Hey, cool lizard." Blaine pressed his face to the glass and Kurt glanced behind him at a cage with a rather large snake in it. "Hey Blaine, look over here!"

Blaine turned his head and smiled. "Woah, that things huge!"

"Pretty scary, huh?"

"No, not really."

Kurt blinked in surprise. He was sure he'd thought of something that Blaine would be afraid of.

"Snakes don't scare you?"

"Nope."

"So, you'd hold one, like... willingly?"

Blaine's face lit up. "Can I?"

"Absolutely not, those things are dirty."

"They are not."

"You're not holding the snake, Blaine."

"Then why'd you offer?"

"I didn't offer, I just asked if you would touch one."

"Sure I would."

Kurt sighed in defeat. "Well, the rain stopped, I guess we can leave."

"Okay! Hey, look at that cool parrot!" Blaine raced over to the parrot Kurt had been talking to earlier.

"Hi there, you're a pretty bird."

"Pretty bird!" The bird squawked back.

"Hey, you talk! Can you say other stuff too?"

"Probably not!" Blaine laughed.

"He's awesome, we should totally get a parrot one day, Kurt."

"We will _never _get a parrot, especially not _that _parrot."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not listening to that for the rest of my life. I heard those things can live to be a hundred and I don't need to hear "probably not" every two minutes for the rest of my life."

"Wait, do parrots really live to be a hundred years old?"

"I don't know, but I'm not buying one to find out."

Blaine sighed. "Bye, parrot!"

"Bye, Blaine!"

"Woah, how'd the bird know my name?"

Kurt groaned... must've remembered it from when he'd been mumbling about Blaine's fears earlier.

"Let it go, Blaine. Let's head out before the rain starts up again."

"Blaine's not afraid! Not afraid!" The bird squawked loudly, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So I've noticed, thanks for rubbing it in..." He mumbled under his breath before following his boyfriend out of the store. Looks like Blaine's fear wouldn't be found in the animal kingdom, well, Kurt was just going to have to look somewhere else.


	3. Are you afraid of the dark

Kurt Hummel was currently sitting, his legs crossed as he leaned against the back of the couch. Blaine was sitting next to him, facing Kurt as his back rested against the arm rest, sitting indian style with a book in his lap. Kurt also had a book, only his had nothing to do with math, so it was far more entertaining.

"This is so boring!" Blaine shouted as he looked at his math text book.

"Blaine, you need to study."

"I know, but does studying have to be so boring?"

"Find a way to make it more fun."

"How?"

"I don't know, you're creative, you'll think of something."

"How about, every time I get an answer right, I get a kiss."

"From who?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt!"

Kurt smirked before nodding. "Okay, you get an answer right, I'll give you a kiss."

"Two plus two equals four, kiss please!"

"Blaine, that's not in your text book, I think you're a little more advanced than that when it comes to math... at least I hope you are."

"You didn't say I had to get the questions in the book right, you just said that if I answered a question right, I get a kiss... so I made a question up, kiss please!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine scrunched his nose up and leaned forward, obviously expecting a kiss.

"You don't get a kiss for two plus two, answer something more difficult and then you get a kiss."

Blaine pouted. "But you said... you said if I answered a question right, I get a kiss, you never said it had to be in the book!"

"You've already stated this."

"And I'll continue to state it until I get my kiss."

"You're pathetic."

"That's because I'm lacking in kisses."

"If I kiss you, will you be quiet?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, come here you goofball." Kurt said between a giggle as he turned slightly so he was facing his boyfriend, kissing him just as the lights went out.

"What happened?" Blaine asked when they pulled apart.

"Power must've gone out."

"I bet it was the kiss, it was so full of love and awesomeness that your house couldn't handle it."

"Yes, Blaine... I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

"Don't be sarcastic, that's totally what happened!"

"Well we can't have the power going out all the time, so I guess no more kissing."

"What?"

Kurt laughed. "I'm teasing you, geeze, calm down. Let's see if we can find a flashlight."

Blaine stood up and bit his lip. "Okay, I can't see anything, where are you?"

"Over here, reach your hand out, I'll see if I can manage finding you."

Blaine extended his hand, only to flinch back when Kurt actually succeeded in finding him.

"Ow! You hit me in the nose!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I forget how short you are sometimes."

Blaine rubbed his nose with one hand, grabbing Kurt's with the other.

"Hey, don't make fun of my shortness."

"It's not my fault you're vertically challenged."

"Okay, can we stop making fun of my height and figure out how to get the lights on?"

Kurt smirked as he tried to lead them both towards what he was pretty sure was the kitchen.

"You're not, scared of the dark... are you?"

"I'm scared of you accidentally whacking me in the face again in the dark."

"It was an accident!"

"So you say."

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though Blaine couldn't see the action in the dark, finally managing to find the kitchen. He smirked to himself as he dug through the drawers in an attempt to find a flashlight, realizing that Blaine had dodged his question... maybe he'd found Blaine's fear, maybe he was scared of the dark.

Only one way to find out.

"I'm letting go of your hand."

"What? Why?"

"I'll find the flashlight faster if I can dig through the drawer with both hands, let go."

"Okay, okay, just don't whack me again."

Kurt rolled his eyes again before digging through the drawer, smiling when he finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha!" he shouted as he turned it on, moving it around a bit in an attempt to find Blaine. Before he could spot him, he heard a loud crash and what sounded like a book hitting the floor. Blaine yelled as the flashlight waved around, lighting different spots of the kitchen for less than a second until he finally managed to find Blaine.

"What are you screaming about?" Kurt asked quickly, had he finally discovered Blaine's fear? Was he afraid of the dark?

"There was a shadow on my math book that looked like a big F, like a sign that I'm going to fail my math test, I saw into my future and it was hideous!"

It was at that moment that Kurt noticed the look on his face wasn't real fear, but mock fear, and that his overly dramatic voice had suddenly turned into a fit of laughter... Blaine wasn't scared, he was just being a goober.

He sighed and shook his head. Looks like the dark was another thing he could cross off when it came to this list of Blaine's possible fears.

"Well, let's change your future by heading back into the living room and studying by flashlight. You might have some hope for passing this test yet."

So he hadn't discovered Blaine's fear yet, well... with the power out, he had some opportunities to find out, after all, nothing was more scary than things that went bump in the night...


	4. The fast food ghost

"Blaine, you're suppose to be studying!"

"I am studying."

"Making shadow puppets has absolutely nothing to do with math!"

"I'm making the shadows on the math book, so it kind of has something to do with math."

"Give me the flashlight..."

"No way, I'm having fun!"

"Blaine, flashlight, now."

Blaine groaned and passed the flashlight to his boyfriend.

"You're no fun."

"At least now you can focus on studying."

"How can I study? I can't read the book in the dark, it's pitch black in here, and you took my flashlight."

Kurt sighed as he sat next to Blaine on the couch, passing the flashlight back to him before resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"We need something to entertain ourselves with until the power comes back."

"Hmmm..." Blaine mumbled, trying to think.

Kurt smirked. "I know what we could do."

"Pray for the power to come back?"

"No, we could tell ghost stories." Maybe Kurt was on to something here, maybe Blaine was afraid of ghosts.

"Scary stories! How fun!" Maybe not.

"Can I tell one first, Kurt? Can I?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Okay, so... did you ever hear the story of the fast food ghost?"

Oh goodness, here we go.

"Well, legend has it that once upon a time there was a man who ate nothing but fast food, until one day, he died and became a ghost." Blaine said as he held the flashlight under his face, making scary faces and trying to look serious as he went on.

"That would explain why he was called the fast food ghost and not the fast food alive guy."

"Shh! I'm not done."

Kurt laughed. "Sorry, go on."

"So one day, he was going through the drive through, and he crashed the car and died, and became a ghost, and when he crashed the car, his body and car were moved, but his soul stayed at the fast food place. But he was miserable, because he couldn't eat the fast food, cause every time he tried to eat some it just went right through him, cause he was a spirit."

Kurt had to cover his mouth to muffle his laughter, Blaine seemed so serious, did he actually think this story was suppose to be scary? Plus being told an extremely lame scary story by a guy who looked like an innocent little puppy just made the entire situation even more hilarious.

"So one day, the fast food ghost decided to try and find his body, so he could re enter it and get some fast food. After years of searching, he finally managed to find it buried in a cemetery."

"You'd think that'd be the first place he would've thought to look."

"Kurt, stop interrupting, the stories not as scary if there are breaks in between me telling it!"

"Blaine, sweetheart, the stories not scary if you tell it all at once..."

"Kurt, I'm trying to tell a story here."

"Sorry, continue on, I'm just dying to know what happens."

"... You're doing that sarcasm thing again, aren't you?"

"Just finish your story, darling."

"Okay... where was I? Oh! So he finds his body, and re enters it, and the he rises from the ground like a gross creepy zombie, and he makes his way back to the fast food place, and by the time he finds it, it's day time."

"And people don't notice a dead guy who looks like a rotting corpse wandering through town?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"... Are you just making this up as you go along?"

"No, this really happened in real life."

"Blaine..."

"It's true, that's why you should let me finish, that way if the fast food ghost ever is at a fast food restaurant at the same time as you, you'll be prepared."

"First of all, I would never be caught dead in a fast food restaurant, if you could even call those places restaurants, I don't put that gross disgusting unhealthy crud in my body. Second of all, the ghost found his body, so wouldn't his name get changed to the fast food zombie now?"

"Can I please just tell this story?"

"Fine, keep going."

"Anyway, so he gets the fast food place, and he walks up to the counter with his extra large fast food drink cup..."

"Where'd he get an extra large fast food drink cup?"

"Okay, I'm just ignoring you now, cause if I don't I'll never finish this story."

"It's not my fault I keep asking questions, there are major holes in it."

"He walks up to the counter!"

"Okay, okay, he walks up to the counter, then what happens?"

"And he looks at the person standing there, and he holds up his extra large fast food drink cup, and he says... "do you give free refills?" and- hey... why are you laughing?"

Kurt could feel his entire body shaking, his laughter was uncontrollable and he was surprised he could manage breathing by this point.

"What the hell kind of scary story was that?"

"Do you think you could tell a better one?"

"A story about a bunny and a mouse becoming best friends in a magical forest of love and rainbows is scarier than that!"

"Okay, so my story was lame, you tell one."

"Alright, give me the flashlight." he said before holding the flashlight under his face like Blaine had moments ago.

"Once upon a time a man and his new wife decided to buy their first house together, people warned them not to buy the house they wanted because it was built over an old burial ground but they didn't listen. Things seemed fine, until one night when they were sleeping."

"What happened while they were sleeping?"

"They heard a strange sound... tap, tap, tap."

"What was tapping?" Blaine asked, leaning in towards Kurt a bit.

"The husband got out of bed to find out... and the wife heard him scream, and when she raced downstairs he was gone, no sign of him, and then the sound came back... tap, tap, tap." Kurt tapped on the end of the flashlight.

"Wow, this is really good, you should write for a living."

"So the wife-"

Tap, tap, tap.

"Kurt, I know you're tapping on the flashlight for added effects but it's kind of distracting and I want to find out what happens."

"... I didn't tap of the flashlight that time."

Tap, tap, tap.

"Kurt, you're not scaring me. I know you're tapping on the flashlight."

"I'm not doing it anymore, honest, take the flashlight if you don't believe me."

Kurt handed his boyfriend the flashlight. Tap, tap, tap.

"Told you."

"Well then, who's tapping?"

"I don't know." Kurt had been trying to tell ghost stories to freak out Blaine... not himself... where was that tapping coming from?

"I'm officially freaking out."

"Kurt, it's probably just a branch from a tree outside hitting one of the windows."

"How is this possible?"

"What?"

"I tell you a scary story, and then what happens in the story happens to us and you're not even worried, let alone scared."

"Why should I worry? There's a logical explanation for everything, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll go check the front door."

"You can't do that, don't you remember what happened to the man in the story? He disappeared!"

"Kurt, that was a story you made up, I'm not going to disappear."

"Blaine, don't go investigating, just stay here." Kurt said, getting up and moving to stand in front of him to block him, jumping and shouting when his back hit something, well, someone... and that someone couldn't be Blaine because Blaine was in front of him.

"What the heck is going on here?"

"Dad?"

"Hi, Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said happily.

"Dad what are you doing? You scared me half to death!"

"The power went out at work so I figured I'd come home early, but I see we don't have power here either."

"What about that tapping?"

"I forgot my house key at work, I was hoping somebody would let me in."

"Well, if you forgot your house key, how'd you get in?"

"I remembered Carol decided to start leaving a spare key under the mat, Finn forgets his house key a lot, boy would get locked out all the time if we didn't leave it there."

"See Kurt, I told you there was nothing to be scared of." Blaine said smiling.

Kurt groaned as Burt went off to find some candles, how was it that he tried to scare Blaine, and ended up scaring himself? It wouldn't have been so bad if Blaine had at least been scared as well, but he barely reacted. Looks like scaring Blaine himself wasn't going to work... no more trying so hard, he'd let the thing that Blaine was afraid of come to him on it's own.


	5. Jeff's pool party

"Kurt! Hurry up!" Blaine said, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Don't rush me, Blaine, I need to make sure I look perfect."

"Kurt, we're going to a pool party, you're gonna get all wet anyway, you don't need to style your hair. Besides, your hair looks adorable just the way it is."

"Aw, you're very sweet, but I don't plan on "getting all wet" so I'd like to make sure I look good, I want to make an entrance."

"It's Jeff's birthday, and he's certainly not going to care if your hair is styled or not and... wait, you're not going swimming? But Kurt, it's a pool party. Plus you made a huge deal out of your swim wear, why'd you stress so much about it if you're not even going to use it?"

Kurt looked down at his swim trunks, which he found to be completely stylish and matched the shirt he was wearing perfectly. "I am using it, I'm wearing it right now."

"You know what I meant."

"Just because it's a pool party that doesn't mean I have to get wet, no law stating you have to swim just because everyone else is."

"You're the only person in the world who wears a swim trunks and a shirt and looks stylish enough to be going to a formal event."

Kurt smiled proudly. "Thank you! I must say, you look quite adorable yourself."

Blaine looked at his blue and red swim trunks in the mirror before his eyes moved up to his red shirt, smiling. "Thanks! So, are you ready to go now?"

"Okay, yeah, I'm ready, let's go."

It didn't take much time to get to Jeff's place, but they must've been running late because by the time they arrived all the other Warblers were already there.

Blaine knocked on the door, smiling when Jeff opened it. "Blaine, hi!" He said before hugging him.

"Hey Jeff, we're not late, are we?"

"No, you're right on time, come in!"

Blaine walked inside, followed by Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt!" Kurt smiled and hugged Jeff back.

"Hey, happy birthday, Blaine and I got you this."

"Oh, thanks! There's food over there, everyone's already outside by the pool. I'll meet you guys out there in a second."

Jeff went over to put Kurt and Blaine's presents on the table with the others, Kurt following Blaine outside. Some of the Warblers were standing by the snack table, talking and laughing, while others had thrown their shirts on the chairs that were scattered about and were now swimming.

"Okay Blaine, dive in, I'm just going to sit this one out... in the shade."

"Uh... no, that's okay, I don't really feel like swimming, I'll go with you."

Kurt was a bit surprised, he was sure the first thing Blaine was going to want to do was dive into the pool, but he shrugged it off and smiled at his boyfriend. "Okay."

Kurt sat himself down on one of the chairs, Blaine sitting next to him and looking back at the pool.

"You hungry? I could grab us something from the snack table."

"I'm fine for now, but if you're hungry, go for it." Kurt replied as Jeff came outside, raced at the pool, and jumped in, splashing almost everyone.

"I'm surprised."

"By what?"

"By you. I thought you'd be in that pool the second we got here."

"Uh, I don't want to swim."

"Why not?"

"I just... I don't like to swim that much."

"Then why were you so excited about this? You've been talking about it all week."

"I was just excited to see Jeff, and all the other Warblers, I wasn't excited about the pool part."

Kurt didn't think he'd ever seen Blaine so fidgety. Why was he acting so strange all of the sudden? You'd think the pool was filled with poison, unless...

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a bit, out of place, is there something you want to tell me?"

Blaine quickly shook his head. "No, nothing."

"Blaine... what's bothering you?"

Blaine bit his lip.

"Blaine, are you afraid to swim?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of water?" Kurt asked softly.

"No, I'm not afraid of it, it's just..." His voice trailed off.

"What? You can tell me."

"Well, I love to swim, but you didn't seem to want to, and I thought that if I went swimming without you, you'd be here all alone, and I didn't want to leave you all by yourself, I wanted to stay here with you to make sure you were having fun at the party too."

"You mean, you pretended to not want to swim, just so you could stay with me and make sure I was having a good time?"

"Well... yeah."

Kurt's smile grew. "Aw, Blaine, that's so sweet!" He said, tackling his boyfriend in a hug.

"It is?" Blaine said before hugging back.

"Of course it is, but you don't have to sit here with me the whole party, you can go swimming if you want to."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone, or to go have fun without you..."

"Blaine, it's fine, all the Warblers are here, I'll just hang out at the snack table and talk to some of the other guys who aren't swimming if I get bored. You don't have to stay with me the whole party."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Go have fun, silly."

Blaine's face lit up and he kissed Kurt on the cheek before taking his shirt off, leaving it on the chair before racing over to the pool and diving in. Kurt laughed to himself, his boyfriend wasn't afraid of the water, he was looking out for Kurt. He wanted to make sure he was happy.

Kurt had to say, that had to be one of the sweetest things Blaine had ever done, giving up something he thought was fun just to make sure Kurt had fun himself. This was the first time since he'd started this find Blaine's fear hunt that he didn't end up disappointed by not figuring out what Blaine was afraid of. If anything, this whole thing just made him realize that he loved Blaine even more. He hadn't thought that was possible. Apparently it was.

"Kurt! This party is awesome!"

Kurt laughed at the sight of his soaking wet boyfriend racing over to him. "Looks like you're having fun."

"Yeah! This is the best party ever! Woo!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Well, actually, now that I'm all wet and out of the pool, I'm kind of cold."

"I know where you're going with this and no, you can not cuddle with me when you're all wet like that."

"But Kurt! I'm freezing!" Blaine pouted.

"Get a towel."

"But it's not the same, I need to cuddle up to you for warmth."

Kurt sighed, smiling. "Okay, go dry yourself off a bit."

"And then I can come back here and cuddle with you?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a maybe, now go."

Blaine smiled and ran over to the towels, drying himself off as best he could before wrapping the towel around his shoulders, the towel draping over him so his upper body was now covered.

"I'm dry!"

"You are not."

"I'm more dry than I was a minute ago."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, come here."

Blaine sat himself down on the edge of the long lawn chair Kurt was sitting on, scooting closer to Kurt and laying back so his head was resting on Kurt's chest.

"Ew, you are not dry, you are soaked!"

"I was in a pool, what do you expect?"

"I thought you said you dried off."

"I did."

"Well, your hair is still dripping wet and it's getting all over my shirt."

"It's just water, now stop squirming, I need my Kurt cuddles!"

Kurt laughed. "No, you're all wet!"

Blaine smiled and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in Kurt's chest.

"Blaine! Stop, you're getting my shirt even more wet!" He shouted between laughter as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well, if you're shirts wet now, then I can cling to you all I want... cause you're all wet anyway!"

"You're hopeless."

"Hopelessly devoted to you."

"This isn't Grease, get off." Kurt said laughing, Blaine smiled up at him.

"You love it."

"Only because you're being completely adorable, that's an unfair advantage. You're cheating."

"How is this cheating? I'm cuddling with my boyfriend, that's-"

"Gosh you two, get a room." Nick teased as he walked past to grab a towel. "Don't kill everybody with a cuteness over load."

"Hear that? Nick thinks we're being cute, so stop complaining about me being all wet."

Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Okay, fine. I suppose this is worth my outfit getting a bit damp."

Blaine smiled and rested his head back on Kurt's chest. "So, since I got you all wet anyway, any chance of you getting in that pool?"

"Don't count on it, Anderson, don't count on it."


	6. Sunglasses, backpacks, and elevators

"Ooh, Blaine, this would look amazing on you!" Kurt said excitedly, taking the shirt and holding it up to his boyfriend, tilting his head slightly as he looked him over.

"Kurt, shopping with you is fun and everything, but I'm starving, can we take a lunch break?"

"Sure, let me just pay for this stuff and then we can head over to the food court."

"Yay! Food!" Blaine squealed, Kurt laughing as he took a spot in line.

"Normally I don't like shopping that much, but you make it really fun."

"Why, because I let you take food breaks?"

"And you have good taste when it comes to what to buy. It's like you already know where everything is and what you want before you come here, so there's no waiting and searching."

"Well thanks, but we still have to try things on."

"Two outta three ain't bad." Kurt laughed again.

"Woah! Look at these awesome sunglasses!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine slid the pink glasses onto his face.

"How do I look?" Blaine asked as he posed. Anyone else, Kurt would've mocked them for those sunglasses. He would've said how horrible they looked and how they matched nothing else the person was wearing and why on Earth would you spend money on something like that... but on Blaine, they looked, perfect. Amazing actually.

"They look fantastic, what can I say? They're you."

"Do you think I should buy them?"

"Go for it."

Blaine smiled and looked around. "I want to find fun colored sunglasses for you too!"

"Don't bother, pink sunglasses won't look as good on me as they do on you."

"Maybe they'll have a different color. They don't seem to have any more pink..."

"Blaine, just stay in line with me." He felt like he was talking to a child.

"Maybe they'll have red! That's your favorite color, right Kurt?"

"Well yeah, but they're not going to look as good on me."

"Sure they will, try these pink ones on."

Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine had slid the pink sunglasses over Kurt's eyes. "See how good they look?"

"Blaine, take these off." He said, holding back a laugh.

"What's that?" Kurt groaned as Blaine raced off to the other side of the store.

"Blaine, wait... don't- hey, stay in line with me!" He sighed before laughing to himself. He looked down at his hands, which were filled with clothes and bags from previous stores they'd been in, he didn't have any hands to take these glasses off. He couldn't follow after Blaine either, or he'd loose his spot in line.

"Kurt, look what I found!"

"Get these glasses off my face!"

"Oh, okay!" Kurt raised his eyebrows again when he saw what Blaine was holding.

"What on Earth is that?"

"Chewbacca backpack."

"Why do you have that?"

"I saw it over there and thought it was cool."

"You left me here looking like a dork with these sunglasses on my face so you could go get a Chewbacca backpack?"

"You could've taken them off."

"With which hand, Blaine, my hands are full!"

"Oh yeah... wait, dork? Did you say dork? I thought you liked them."

"On you! They don't look as good on me, and besides nobody wears sunglasses indoors."

"Oh. Well, here, you can have the Chewbacca backpack, to make up for me leaving you here all alone in pink sunglasses."

Kurt was about to protest, to say that he didn't want that stupid backpack and to tell Blaine to put it back where he found it, but that look on Blaine's face, that happy little smile made him sigh and change his mind.

"Sure, okay, I'll take the backpack, thank you."

Blaine's face lit up. "You're welcome!"

Once Kurt finished paying, Blaine grabbed the bags.

"What are you doing?"

"There! I put all your shopping bags inside Chewbacca, now you don't have to carry as much!"

"Oh... uh..."

"See? The backpacks already coming in handy!"

Kurt laughed at how excited Blaine was about this backpack. "Yes, I see, thank you again, darling." he said before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"Okay, lets head to the elevator so that we can get something to eat!"

Blaine followed Kurt into the elevator, pushing the button of the floor they needed before looking back at his boyfriend.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked.

"Not sure, what a-" he was cut off by a loud sound. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop that caused them both to stumble.

"Are we at our floor?"

"I don't think so... it normally doesn't stop like that."

"Maybe we should hit the button that makes the doors open."

Kurt nodded and walked over to the buttons. "They're not doing anything, none of them are doing anything."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, I think we're stuck in the elevator..."


	7. The bird is back

"We're gonna die!"

"We're not going to die."

"Yes, we are! We are doomed, we are dead, we are as good as dead!"

"I can't believe you're freaking out like this."

"I have every right to be freaking out! In fact, why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because, I'm sure someone will notice that the elevator got stuck and we'll be out of here in no time, so just sit down with me and relax... okay, Kurt?"

This was ridiculous. Here they were, trapped in an elevator and Blaine was as calm as anything. How was Blaine always so calm? Did nothing scare him? How was that even possible?

"Why are you all pouty?"

"Because you're not freaking out."

"You want me to freak out?"

"Well, no... I'm happy that you're not scared it's just... it seems like you're not afraid of anything. The past couple weeks, all kinds of things have been happening to us, things that might scare some people, and no matter what we've gone through, you've never gotten scared."

"So... you do want me to get scared?"

"No, it's not that... it's just, you're my boyfriend, and I want to get to know you, all of you... and that includes your fears."

"Why is it so important for you to know what I'm afraid of?"

"Because, it's a part of what makes you, well... you. Plus, if I know what you're afraid of, I'll be able to make sure we always avoid whatever that thing is, so that you never have to be afraid again. If I don't know what you're afraid of, I won't be able to protect you."

"But I still don't understand... why is it such a big deal for you to protect me?"

"Because I love you... and I know you'd do the same for me."

Blaine smiled. "I love you too. So... I'll let you guess my fear."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really, Blaine? You can't just tell me?"

"We're stuck in an elevator, we need to entertain ourselves... start guessing."

"Okay, fine, let me think about this..."

Well, Kurt knew he could forget bugs, animals, the dark, ghosts, scary stories, water, and closed in spaces, he already knew that Blaine wasn't afraid of any of those things.

"Um, storms?"

"Nope."

"Doctors?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Dentists?"

"Nah."

"Blood? Needles? Germs?"

"Nope, no, and... I picked a spider up with my bare hands... what do you think?"

"Right. Uh, how about public speaking?"

"Kurt... I sing and perform in front of audiences all the time, why would I be afraid of public speaking?"

"Oh... yeah, well, how about clowns?"

"Keep guessing."

"Aliens?"

"Sorry, not afraid of them either."

"Man, I'm running out of guesses. Maybe you really are fearless."

Blaine laughed just as the elevator moved, causing them to almost fall forward.

"Hey, the elevator's moving again."

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!"

Kurt laughed as the doors opened.

"Finally!" Kurt said before exiting the elevator, Blaine right behind him.

"What do you say we go to Breadstix?"

"Not in the mood for something from the food court?"

"Not in the mood for this mall after being trapped in an elevator... I just want to get out of here."

"Understandable."

They headed outside, Blaine looking around. "Do you remember where we parked?"

"Probably not!"

"Woah, Kurt... your voice sounds all different."

"I didn't say anything."

"But I heard..." he looked up, surprised by what he saw.

"Kurt, it's the bird!"

"What?"

"The parrot from the pet store we were at a while back!"

"What's he doing flying around outside? He shouldn't be loose."

"He must've escaped from the pet store. We gotta catch him!"

"What? Why?"

"Because, he's not use to being on his own, he's use to the people at the pet store taking care of him... we have to catch him and bring him back to his home."

"Blaine, you can't be serious... you want me to chase after a bird I don't even like?"

"Please? He's probably really scared being out in the big world all by himself."

"If he was so scared, he wouldn't have run away in the first place."

"Come on, please?"

Kurt sighed. "Alright, fine... let's follow the bird."


	8. The end

"Where did he go?"

"I think he went that way."

"Boy, he moves fast."

"I see him!"

"Where?"

"Up there, in that tree!" Kurt followed Blaine over to the tree.

"Well, now what?"

"We gotta think of a way to get him to come down."

"Why would he want to come down?"

"I don't know... maybe he'd come down for bird food or something."

"We don't have any bird food."

"I know! You climb up the tree and grab him!"

"... Excuse me?"

"Just climb up the tree, grab the bird, and climb back down, then we'll take him back to the pet store."

"First of all, you are out of your mind if you think I'm climbing to the top of that tree in this outfit, second of all, why don't you climb up the tree? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because... you're taller than me, so you won't have to climb as high, because you'll be able to reach him sooner. So there's less of a chance of you falling."

"Falling?"

"Not that you're going to fall."

"Blaine!"

"Oh come on, you know that makes sense. You're tall, so you don't have to climb as high as a short little hobbit like me in order to reach the bird."

"Yes, I understand the concept." He sighed as he looked at Blaine. "Fine, but if anything happens to this outfit, you are dead, Anderson."

Kurt started up the tree, Blaine watching as Kurt got higher and higher.

"You're almost there!" Blaine shouted.

Kurt placed his feet on one of the branches, grabbing the branch above with his hands. The bird was resting a few feet away from his right hand.

"Okay... bird, I don't like you, you don't like me, so let me just rescue you so we can both be rid of one another." He reached for the bird, who simply looked at him.

"Not afraid!"

"Can't you just move a little so I can reach you?"

"Probably not!"

"Ugh! Why am I even in this stupid tree?"

"Stupid!"

"Hey, I am not stupid!"

"What is going on up there?"

"Not now, Blaine!"

Kurt reached a bit further for the bird, only to have it fly off.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Kurt, where'd the bird go?"

"He flew away!"

"Huh, I didn't think about him doing that when I came up with this plan."

"Blaine! I'm going to kill you!"

"Do you see him?"

"No, do you?"

"No."

"Well, I'm glad that this was a complete waste of time for everybody!"

"I'm sorry I made you climb up there, just climb back down and we'll see if we can figure out where he went."

"I can't believe I'm up in a tree and you're still talking about that bird. This is exactly why we will never own a parrot!"

Crack.

"Did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like a-"

Crack.

"Shoot!" Kurt shouted, tightening his grip around the branch he was holding as the one he was standing on broke and fell to the ground.

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"You're dangling from that branch!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed... now get me down!"

"How?"

"I don't know, just do something! Tell me what to do!"

"Okay, well, don't fall!"

"Yeah, we're pretty much on the same page there."

"Um, what if you pull yourself onto the branch you're holding?"

"I'm not sure if I can."

"Well, maybe you could swing yourself over to another branch."

"What am I Tarzan? How on Earth am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know, I was just trying to think of something!"

"Gosh, it's amazing to be dangling from a high tree branch and still not be the stupidest person around..."

"I know! I'll come up and get you!"

"Are you crazy? Then we'll both be stuck up here!"

"Just stop complaining and don't let go!"

"Why in the world would I let go?"

Blaine started up the tree, trying to be careful but move quickly at the same time. At any given moment that branch Kurt was holding onto could snap and he would never forgive himself if Kurt fell out of the tree and got hurt after Blaine told him to climb up there.

Once he was on a branch across from Kurt, he bit his lip, holding on as tightly as he could.

"Grab my hand, I'll pull you over to this branch and then we can both climb down from here."

Kurt blinked in surprise when Blaine extended his hand. "Blaine, you're shaking."

"Just take my hand!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, allowing his boyfriend to pull him over to the other branch, standing on it.

"That was close..."

"You start climbing down first."

"Blaine, you are really shaking, are you okay?"

Blaine bit his lip. "Blaine? Are you alright?"

That's when it hit him...

"Oh my gosh..."

"Kurt, just climb down."

"You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"Just climb down, Kurt."

"I can't believe you climbed all the way up here to get me when you're afraid of heights."

"Couldn't we have this conversation on the ground?"

"Oh! Right, sorry." Kurt started climbing down, looking back up at Blaine.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yes."

"Then, don't you think you should move?"

"I am moving."

"No, no, you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No..."

"Oh..." Kurt felt awful. Blaine was stuck high up in a tree paralyzed with fear because he was afraid of heights. He thought he would be relieved when he finally found out Blaine's fear. Instead, he found himself wishing they'd never been put in this situation so that he never would've found out.

He was half way down the tree and Blaine still hadn't moved.

"Come on, Blaine... you can do this."

"... I'm still not moving, am I?"

"Not really. Just take it one step at a time, and don't look down."

"Okay..."

Kurt reached the ground just as Blaine started climbing down, Kurt trying to throw out encouraging words here and there to help his boyfriend. The second that Blaine's feet touched the ground he practically tackled Kurt in a hug, the force almost enough to knock Kurt to the ground.

"Hey, you did it!" Kurt said excitedly as he hugged him back, still able to feel him shaking.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you were amazing! You saved me."

"I did!"

"That was brilliant, Blaine!"

When they pulled away from one another, Kurt noticed Blaine was crying, he'd probably lost it while he was climbing down... he quickly wiped the tears off of Blaine's face.

"Aw, don't cry, darling."

"I can't believe I actually did that."

"I can't believe I never thought of heights."

"Well, I try to avoid them as much as possible."

"Then why did you climb all the way up there? I would've figured something out, you didn't have to do that when you were so terrified."

"Because... I realized something when I saw you dangling from that tree branch."

"What's that?"

"Well, I'm afraid of heights... but I'm more afraid of losing you."

Kurt was speechless.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you, I just had to make sure you were safe, even if it meant being way up high."

"Blaine..."

"It's just, I knew I could be up in that tree, sure I'd be scared out of my mind, but I could manage... but I couldn't live without you."

"Blaine!" Kurt said again, practically squealing it this time... now it was his turn to tackle Blaine in a hug that almost knocked him to the floor.

"What?"

"You are the sweetest person in the entire world!"

"I am? But, I was just being honest..." He was just being honest. He'd always thought his biggest fear was heights, but now he realized, his biggest fear was losing Kurt, and he'd face heights every day for the rest of his life if it meant never having to lose Kurt.

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to respond, the bird landed directly on Blaine's head.

"Hey look! It's the bird!"

"He's congratulating you for over coming your fears!"

"Well, I wouldn't say I've- wait... you like the bird now!"

"I do not."

"Whatever you say, Kurt."

"Let's just get that annoying bird brain back to the pet store."

"Blaine's not afraid! Not afraid!"

"Told you he was congratulating you."

"Well, I don't know if he's totally right... I am still afraid."

"Everybody's afraid of something, Blaine. But you faced your fears today, and that's something to be proud of."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kurt smiled. "Now come on, let's get that bird back home so that we can go to Breadstix, already!"


End file.
